<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(We Found Love) In A Hopeless Place by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042119">(We Found Love) In A Hopeless Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic because it won't leave me alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baga Chipz/Divina DeCampo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(We Found Love) In A Hopeless Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p>Divina turns at the sound of the angry voice, barely hiding the slight shiver of hate that slid through her at the sight of the man being yelled at. She had walked away fast, wishing she had the guts to stay and hear out how it all ended. As it was she could see that the man had dressed the woman up way past how rich she was and was clearly trying to buy the woman. <br/>She remembered exactly how she had felt with the same man, despite the fact she was rich enough to take care of herself he had always made her feel lesser, cheap even. In the end she had walked away, choosing to head home and clean up. <br/>She had emerged from the shower to dress herself, choosing to leave the house and find her local restaurant, she needed to eat, she needed to be somewhere public, not sinking into old memories. She had ordered with a crystal clear voice, aware how posh she sounded and doing her best not to let the memories cloud over. Her attention had been taken by the woman behind the bar, she had blinked, looking down and away, picking at the food she had ordered when it came, choosing to order a drink, hating that she recognised the woman and was too scared to get any closer to the woman behind the bar. She had always known that her ex was the type of man to come here and try to make someone posh for him, purely for him. <br/>She had paid and left, pushing down all the memories and heading home once again, the alcohol clearing her thoughts just enough that she was free to walk home. She had no idea that the woman behind the bar had seen her… had noticed her and clearly recognized her. </p><p>She had gone back the next day, choosing to not eat alone at home. It had been a long time since she had any interest in keeping someone company, or even being in public. Now though, seeing her ex was not hurting, was not regretting anything, she had known she needed to face the world again, not letting memories or even fear hurt her anymore. It wasn’t easy but she needed to find a way back into how she used to be. Happy, confident and comfortable. </p><p>She had not really been aware of her server sending the woman behind the bar over to serve her. She had only really looked up when she was about to order, her words dying in her throat when she looked up at the other woman. </p><p>“You alright love?”</p><p>“I… yes?”</p><p>“You don’t sound sure…”</p><p>Divina laughs then, oddly charmed by the other woman. </p><p>“It’s just been a long week, that’s all.”</p><p>“Sure… so, what can I get you?”</p><p>The woman smirks as she adds. </p><p>“Besides me…”</p><p>The words are enough to startle Divina into another laugh. Her smile light as she gives her order, pausing before adding. </p><p>“And your name…”</p><p>“My mates call me Baga…”</p><p>“Baga?”</p><p>“Baga Chipz… I don’t buy my food from here, too expensive…”</p><p>Baga shrugs.</p><p>“I get chips from down the road.”</p><p>Divina laughs again then, startled enough to find the woman’s honesty charming, her words warm and almost flirtatious for once. </p><p>“Well… maybe we should go together some day?”</p><p>“Are you asking me out love?”</p><p>“Depends on the answer…”</p><p>“Yeah, alright…”</p><p>“What about after your shift?”</p><p>“I finished a minute ago… why do you think Jon sent me over?”</p><p>Baga had indicated her friend, the server who had served Divina the day before and had sent Baga over to talk to the other woman. He had smirked, waving at them both and indicating they should go. Baga had talked with Divina a little more to convince Divina to stay long enough for her to change out of her work clothes. </p><p>She had walked out minutes later, enjoying Divina’s clear surprise at her simple black dress, smoothing the dress down and moving to join Divina when the woman rose from her seat, shrugging on her jacket. They had walked out together, Baga enjoying the slight shyness from Divina, finding herself charmed by the easy way that Divina laughed, letting her crack jokes. The two had headed down to the chip shop together, Divina insisting on paying for both of their chip bags before heading out to find a seat and talk. </p><p>“So, James huh?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>Divina had sounded surprised enough that Baga laughed. </p><p>“James… our shared ex…”</p><p>“He… told you about me?”</p><p>“Yeah… apparently you broke him for rich women and he decided he wanted to pick up a… less than rich girl this time.”</p><p>“Asshole.”</p><p>The word left Divina almost as a growl, Baga blinking before laughing and nudging Divina. </p><p>“You said it, bird.”</p><p>“Bird?”</p><p>“Chick?”</p><p>Divina laughed slightly. </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Maybe you should tell me what he did?”</p><p>“Can’t you tell?”</p><p>Divina asked softly. </p><p>“I can guess… same as he did to me?”</p><p>“Yeah, something like that…”</p><p>Baga sighed slightly.</p><p>“Shame, you seem like a decent bird at heart…”</p><p>“You hardly know me…”</p><p>“I’d like to.”</p><p>Divina had blushed slightly, smiling a little shyly. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah really.”</p><p>Baga had laughed slightly, loving the blush on Divina’s cheeks. </p><p>“You always so shy?”</p><p>“Since… him… yes.”</p><p>Baga had laughed softly, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“He’s not that freaking wonderful babe, really.”</p><p>“Neither am I…”</p><p>Divina spoke softly. </p><p>“I already like you better than I ever liked him.”</p><p>Baga spoke somewhat honestly, finishing her chips before adding. </p><p>“Enough so I can pretty much guess that it was all his fault…. And always will be his fault.”</p><p>They had sat and talked a while longer before Divina finished her food and suggested they find somewhere to get a drink. Baga had smirked slightly. </p><p>“How about my place… or yours?”</p><p>They had headed back to Divina’s in the end, Baga confident enough to convince Divina to try again. It was only the first date, but it was a start.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>